


A Good Night’s Rest

by seraphic_gate



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Overworking, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphic_gate/pseuds/seraphic_gate
Summary: Orion doesn’t mind the stressful days and sleepless nights, but he fails to recognize the toll it’s taking on his loyal attendant.





	A Good Night’s Rest

**Author's Note:**

> For GakuRiku/OriEri exchange! My recipient is Kai/yachhan

“The west hall is faster.”

Erin looked at him with an expression like a dead fish. “You think I don’t know that?”

“What happened to the west hall?” Orion took a deep breath. The smell of fire almost didn’t phase him anymore. “Something was burned, wasn’t it?”

“It was contained, but there’s glass all over still, and—“ Erin groaned and waved his arms impatiently. “Just come this way, we’re gonna be late!”

He followed Erin the long way around to a secure meeting room, one that didn’t have any windows. He met a few of his generals there, as well as the chief of the castle town’s police force. 

“Were any civilians hurt?” Orion asked.

“Just the one who threw the brick,” the chief said, and nodded vaguely to Erin.

Erin threw his arms up. “Uhg, you act like I killed him!”

Everyone was a little afraid of Erin. Even when he was joking around, they spoke as politely as if there were a nun in the room. “It’s not that, it’s just that he’s uh... still in the hospital...”

Orion grabbed Erin by one of his lapels to stop him from flitting away as he leaned down to him, scowling. “Over a brick?”

“A flaming brick! And he threw it through a really nice stained glass window that I used to like a lot.”

He released him with a sigh. 

***

After that meeting, he needed to get back to his study and answer messages that had come in from abroad.

Erin stepped into his path and held his arms out to both sides.

“King, you’ve been up since before sunset.”

“What, is it my bedtime? Get out of my way.” He pushed him out of the way with one swipe of his arm. 

***

In the study, he had a small number of attendants help him by reading and summarizing the letters he’d received. He sorted them in order of importance and read over the most urgent matters in more detail first.

The mayor of a town in the southern region described a militia that refused to comply with the standards of disarmament, but the leader of the local royal forces had refused to take action until prompted by an attack.

He hoped the King would see it fit to negotiate with this group before lives were lost, rather than wait for another conflict to break out.

“Erin, I need you to run this letter as well as my instructions to Sergeant Aster and make it implicitly clear that I want him to handle this personally, that I am trusting him to resolve this both peacefully and expediently as possible.”

“Can’t one of them take it?” He waved his arm lazily to the other attendants who were deep in a pile of letters.

“I need it done fast, don’t argue.”

“Okay, okay, but don’t leave this room until I come back.” He took the letter and then turned back one more time. “Unless it’s on fire, then you have my permission to leave.”

“Just go!”

***

Erin was gone and back again with incredible speed, less than twenty minutes. For going to an office a mile away on foot, it was impressive as always.

“That guy said he won’t let you down,” Erin said, as he let himself back into Orion’s study from the window. 

“Good work, thank you.”

Erin joined him next to the desk he was working at. “So, are you thinking about going to bed any time soon?”

“I just had a cup of coffee, I’m fine.”

“Wait, you let someone in here while I was gone?”

Orion dropped the hand holding the paper he was reading to the desk with a thud and glared at Erin. “I think I could fend myself off from a servant girl with a kettle if I had to, or do you doubt my abilities?”

“You’re good at fighting, but you’re dumb.”

He wondered if that was part of his bid to make Orion rest, of he was attempting to annoy him until he gave up. If that was the case, he’d ignore it. “I appreciate your help, but I’m fine.”

Erin gave him a resigned sigh and stood by him as he finished going over the letters.

***

Orion did sleep for a few hours, but he was up to prepare for a hearing before dawn.

“Stop scheduling these things at five in the morning!” Erin scolded him, waiting outside his door. “You’ll put yourself in an early grave!”

Orion peered at him over the edge of a cup of black coffee as he passed him and took long strides down the hall. “As long as I get Lama on the right track before then, that’s acceptable.”

“It’s not.”

But Erin followed him, nonetheless.

***

The hearing was to determine how the law should be interpreted in regards to a certain trial that was ongoing, one of former royal soldiers who had committed war crimes under the order of the former regime. The outcome would set a precedent for the severity of punishment in these cases in times to come, and considering how many unruly former soldiers Orion’s forced had in lockup awaiting trial, there would be several.

It lasted a few hours, and Orion was called upon to weigh in on many of the points. He was a soldier himself, but he considered himself a good person first. Or at least, someone who was trying to do good. 

He looked up at Erin, who stood ever at his side, even while he was seated in the gallery of this courthouse. He had been quiet for a while and was looking vaguely into the crowd, scanning for any kind of trouble.

At this angle, his face was quite handsome. He was young, and his features were soft, eyes focused. His delicate appearance undercut his true nature, but that only played to his advantage when people underestimated him.

For a moment, Orion zoned out from the court proceedings. He found himself thinking about how it was because of Erin that he realized what being good really meant. 

“Sit, won’t you?” He whispered, tugging at Erin’s sleeve. The bench was narrow, but he didn’t mind sharing it.

Erin shrugged his shoulders and continued to stand. “I’ll fall asleep if I get comfortable.”

“Suit yourself, then.”

***

The day went on, and it felt like a week had passed. 

Erin reminded him to eat. He all but inhaled his lunch over more letters. So many of them came in all the time, and for every ten stupid complaints there was at least one serious and time-sensitive issue.

“At least the Royal mail seems to work,” Erin sighed.

“Erin, can you call the castle officers together for a meeting?”

Erin looked at him with a half-smirk like he had said something crazy. “Uh, when?”

“As soon as possible.”

“So, you mean after the garden party?”

“Garden party?”

“Yeah, it starts in an hour. Did you forget?”

Orion clutched his head in both hands and pressed his eyes shut. “That’s today.”

“Yeah, are you ready?”

“I haven’t even viewed the grounds. Is there any trouble? There was that incident yesterday, is it all cleaned up?”

Erin laughed. “Of course, I took care of all that stuff.”

Orion let a huge sigh of relief escape from his lungs. “Thank the gods for you, Erin.”

That made Erin smile brilliantly. “I’ve got you covered, you know.”

Such an asset Erin was to him, and such a lovely smile, too.

***

He’d set up this party as a way to engage members of state and high society in a casual atmosphere that might take their minds off their post-war rebuilding for long enough to remember what they were all struggling for. 

There were flowers planted all over the new courtyard garden, and he’d invited local businesses to do catering and entertainment, all paid at decent wages.

Secretly, it was a field test. Orion wanted to hold an even larger event in the castle town someday, one that anyone could attend. He wanted to build a public garden there.

A choir of children from a newly built school sang the anthem of Lama. Erin couldn’t stop giggling at them.

“Stop it, you’ll hurt their feelings.”

“No, no! They’re great, it’s just that we should have given them a better song. Glory to Lama sounds like a burial march. With their cute little voices, it sounds so funny.”

“Please control yourself.”

“Ah King, you’re no fun at all.”

***

Dinner was served around five, and the sun was still bright in the sky. Lama’s weather was never terribly warm, but Orion felt himself begin to sweat in his heavy black coat. He’d meant to wear something lighter, but had forgotten to contact the tailor about it.

Erin hovered behind him as Orion nibbled at a little of everything just to be polite to the caterers. He had accidentally eaten a late lunch, and wasn’t hungry.

“If you’re done socializing,” Erin said, “Then would you consider turning in?”

“What? But the sun hasn’t even set.”

“I know, but...”

“You’re the one always saying I should spend more time in the garden.”

“I know that, but...”

Orion opened his mouth to argue that this event was too important to Lama, but before he got a word out, he noticed the listlessness in Erin’s eyes. 

He felt Erin’s hand fall against his chest, putting his weight against him. Orion’s confusion quickly elevated to alarm. Erin’s normally rosy skin was pale, and he was sweating.

“Erin?” 

He caught Erin as he fell.

He’d never seen Erin _drop_ like that. Even if he was injured in a battle, he’d struggle to the end to stay on his feet.

Orion wasn’t thinking and knelt to the ground in front of the whole court to scoop Erin up. As he knelt there holding him, he repeated Erin’s name again and again, each time louder and more panicked. He shook his shoulders.

Erin mumbled “I’m fine” but he was clammy and hot to the touch.

“You are not fine!” 

For a moment people were swirling around him, gasping and calling for a doctor. All the while, Orion was wondering how this could possibly happen. 

Erin was panting and trying to speak.

“Just rest, you fool. The doctor is coming here soon.”

***

Erin was taken to the infirmary. Orion demanded he see the best doctor, that he be treated immediately.

“Please calm down,” the doctor said with a haggard sigh. “There are no signs of poison or of injury, Sir Erin will be fine.”

“What caused him to collapse if not some sort of poison?”

“Simple exhaustion. You’re working him too hard, my king.”

“That’s nonsense.” Erin would never falter like that. He was stronger than anyone.

“You can see him for yourself if you like.”

Orion pushed past him into a room closed off from the rest of the infirmary by walls of curtains. There, Erin was laid out on a cot. He was still flushed and sweaty, although the medics had removed his coat and the skirt he wore over his pants, as well as his belts and shoes. 

“What a troublemaker you are,” he said, and sat beside him. 

“Everyone is overreacting,” Erin answered in a huffy, petulant tone. “I just needed some water, I can stand and walk just fine.” He started to sit up.

Orion clapped a hand onto Erin’s shoulder and pushed him down. “Are you really that reckless? I thought you had better sense than to overextend yourself.”

“It’s all because you wouldn’t stop to get any sleep!”

“So? You’re perfectly free to get some rest without me.”

He pouted. “No, I’m not.”

Orion eased off. “You said you arranged for the party when I forgot, but when did you do that?”

“I put in the final changes last night.” It was a short answer delivered in a petulant mumble. 

“And when you caught that man attacking the west hall and beat him half to death, that was the night before last.”

Erin refused to confirm or deny that. He laid on the cot with his arms folded over his chest, rigid as a board.

Orion pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the headache he could feel coming on, and to hold himself back from the urge strangle Erin. “And knowing you, there’s even more that you’re up to in the shadows that you’d prefer I didn’t know about.”

It didn’t look like Erin was going to talk. Now that he was scowling, Orion could see the dark circles under his eyes. 

He took Erin’s arm and lifted it, turning it over to inspect the inside.

Erin snapped it back. “What are you doing?”

“I’m checking you for injuries.”

“I was just checked by the doctor!”

“Yeah, well I bet you lied to him and said you’re fine.”

“I’m not injured.” He scowled and pushed himself up again. “I can take a rest after the garden party is over.”

Orion pressed his hand firmly against Erin’s chest. “The only place you’re going from here is directly to bed.”

“Acting like I’m child after everything, I can’t believe you.”

“If I have to treat you like a child, I will. I’ll carry you all the way there if you don’t cooperate.”

Erin laughed bitterly. “Yeah, right.”

Orion huffed a hot, angry breath. Erin wasn’t going to get away with being stubborn. Not after this.

He stood up and unbuttoned his coat.

Erin watched him shuck it off his shoulders and stretch each arm over his head in turn. “What are you—”

Before he could finish answering the question, he yelped and began to shout. Orion locked his arms around his waist and lifted him up over his shoulder.

Erin kicked and screamed as he lifted him up. Other than his squirming, it was easy. Erin was shorter than him, and slender as well. Like picking up a fussy cat. 

“You bastard!”

Orion braced himself for Erin’s fists beating against his back as he walked out of the infirmary room with a young assassin slung neatly over his shoulder. One of the curtains fell down as Erin’s foot hit the rod. The doctor gave them a disapproving look, but didn’t intervene. 

“Now I can tell what a weakened state you’re in,” Orion said, blocking a kick as Erin flailed blindly with his feet. “If you were in peak condition, even a skinny thing like you could break my hold.”

“I’m going to kill you.”

“You can try.”

***

They garnered no small amount of attention as Orion carried Erin through the castle. From the east hall where the infirmary was located and up two flights of stairs, across another passage, and finally into the royal wing. 

Erin lashed out with his arms and legs the whole way there, but in his exhaustion this was more of a stubborn child’s tantrum than an actual fight.

“You should feel honored, carried all this way by the king of Lama himself.”

“Slinging me over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes. What a brute. No wonder you don’t have a woman.”

“Would you prefer bridal style?”

The barrage resumed. “No! Put me down!”

Orion chuckled to himself. “We’re almost there.”

Erin went limp at that. “Fine. Glad you find this so funny.”

The royal wing was a hall in the castle reserved just for the king and his immediate family, plus political guests and others who may need extra protection from the royal guard. Orion had never lived here until after the uprising that unseated his father. He had preferred a comfortable distance. 

Even after that, taking the king’s suite was awkward, knowing that his father had lived there. Erin had convinced him that this room was, in fact, the most strategically secure. He gave in, and settled for a remodel.

He had no need for the entire mansion’s worth of space inside, and had sectioned it off for better uses. Erin liked the idea, since a smaller room would be easier for him to patrol.

But he kept one of the attached rooms for Erin, so that he could be near him day or night. 

He carried Erin to his room, what once was the queen’s chamber, unused for years since Orion’s mother passed away when he was very young. A new coat of paint and a new bed made it almost unrecognizable.

Orion placed Erin on the bed as carefully as he could. “Don’t move from this spot.”

Erin didn’t fight him. He laid there, the same disgruntled expression on his face, resigned now. “If I can’t leave, you can’t either.”

Orion heaved a sigh. “Fine.” He kicked his shoes off and climbed into the bed.

“I-I didn’t mean for you to sleep in my bed with me!” 

“Too bad,” Orion said, and laid down next to him. “You’ve betrayed my trust, and now you have to deal with the consequences.”

“What?” Erin spat out the words. His face was turning red. “Betrayed you? I’m the most loyal one—“

“You didn’t tell me when you were suffering for my sake,” Orion cut him off in a harsh tone. “Now I have to stay here and make sure you don’t get out of bed as soon as I turn my back.”

“Stupid king,” Erin said, but he couldn’t stop himself from yawning. “I told you in a lot of ways, but your head is like a log.”

Orion turned onto his side and found Erin facing him, pouting. Such a cute expression, he had to smile. “So tell me directly. You know I’m a stubborn man.”

He’d never noticed how a smile from him could put Erin so at ease. He relaxed into the pillow and closed his eyes. “There are still those who would do you harm,” he said. “I can’t sleep unless I know you’re near me, where I can protect you.”

“I know,” Orion said. He sat up briefly to pull the blankets over Erin. “I’ll stay here until you wake up, I promise. Get all the sleep you can.”

When he laid down again, Erin nuzzled into him. He whimpered a frustrated sound. “It’s still daylight, and you’re supposed to be at the party. You haven’t been through your letters, and there’s a meeting in the morning—“

Orion hushed him. “All that is for tomorrow’s Erin to worry about.” 

Without realizing he had done it, he wrapped an arm under Erin’s head and began to play with his hair. 

Erin exhaled a long warm sigh against his neck and curled up closer. “That feels good.”

“Sleep, then.”

His breaths slowed and soon his lips parted, letting soft sounds of breath pass through them, not quite a snore.

Orion held his breath, fearing even the slightest movement might wake him. But soon, Erin was dead to the world, and even a gentle shake didn’t seem to phase him. 

Orion had seen him snap awake at the sound of a footstep from meters away. His vigilant nature is what had seen him through the night in many battles. 

The thought that maybe it was because of him that Erin was able to sleep—really sleep—made his heart swell with a new kind of satisfaction. It could just as easily have been his acute exhaustion, but maybe Erin had found some comfort in him.

Orion was content to lie there until the sun went down. Golden light poured in from the window as the sun dipped down to the horizon. The sound of music reached him faintly. The party had gone on just fine without him.

The sunset filtering through his curtains bathed Erin in warm orange hues. Gold faded into violet, and soon it was too dark to make out Erin’s form.

But he could feel him beside him, warm and full of life. He could hear his slow breaths and feel them against the skin of his neck. If he focused, he was certain he could hear Erin’s heart beating.

Despite his efforts to stay there and keep experiencing this moment, he soon drifted away.

***

The sun rose on the other side of the castle, which allowed for a nice, gentle transition into the next day. 

Orion woke to find two big, bright eyes staring back at him. “Ah!” He jolted before remembering where he’d fallen asleep.

Erin snickered. “King, you’re so funny!”

Orion released a huge breath to calm his nerves. “Well, I’m awake now. How long have you been laying there staring at me?”

“Not too long.” He rose up on his knees and threw the blankets off them. “Rise and shine!”

Orion groaned and covered his face with his pillow. “You’re back to your usual self.”

“Yep, and its time for work.”

Erin got out of the bed first and walked towards the door. On the way, he caught himself in his mirror and doubled back. “Ah, my hair’s all sticking up!” 

He grabbed a comb and began to work it through his hair, leaning so that it fell over his shoulder, and he could reach the full length of it.

Orion had been content watching Erin go about his morning routine. Something about the teeth of the comb gliding through the deep red waterfall of his hair was soothing. He could watch it for hours.

It wasn’t until Erin’s head popped up and scowled at him that he realized how this could be misconstrued as leering. “What are you still doing here? Go dress yourself!”

He was in Erin’s room without any reason to be. “Of course.” 

He grabbed his shoes and left for his own bedroom, wondering silently what else Erin did in the morning. 

***

The day stretched on with its challenges and frustrations. No assassination attempts, thankfully. Just the usual politics, and a schedule too dense for a break.

That evening, in the office while he went through letters and reviewed pending bills, he caught Erin yawn.

“None of that,” he said. “I don’t want a repeat of yesterday’s incident. If you’re tired, go to bed.”

“I’m okay for now,” Erin said. “I promise I really am this time.”

Orion sighed. “I think I can come up with a fair compromise.”

He took the thick stack of papers he was reviewing and stood up. He tapped their edges against the surface of the desk to straighten them, and the took a few steps across the room.

There was a couch in front of a table that Orion rarely used. When he had other assistants in, they’d be the ones filling up this space. 

He sat and looked up. Erin was staring back at him like he was crazy. 

“Would you come over here?” He grumbled. “Do I have to drag you?”

Erin pouted at that idea, but joined him nonetheless. He sat down. 

Orion continued working. The only sound was of his pen scribbling against the paper, and pages crinkling as he turned them over.

He kept checking the corner of his eye. Erin was just sitting there. “Aren’t you bored?”

Erin looked at him, and his eyes got that glimmer of mischief in them. “King wants to be close to me, huh? How lucky for me!”

He flopped over, letting his head land in Orion’s lap.

Orion sighed a deep breath, but otherwise went on with his tasks. Erin’s attempts to pester him for the sake of entertainment weren’t nearly as annoying as he thought.

Erin began to fidget when he didn’t get the reaction he’d expected. “I kinda thought you would have pushed me off you by now.”

“I don’t see why I would. You get to rest and I get to work. Seems ideal.”

He felt Erin take a deep breath and then release it slowly, as he relaxed and sank into the couch. 

“Okay, you got me. I don’t want to move.”

“To think all I had to do was be your pillow.”

Orion lifted his hand and touched it to the side of Erin’s head, testing first to see if he’d allow this to happen, the same way it had the night before.

There was no resistance. Erin was limp as putty against him. He didn’t flinch at all at his touch.

Orion dug his fingers into Erin’s hair. It was soft, much softer than he would have guessed. The roots of his hair made for a nice texture under the pads of his fingertips, warm to the touch.

Erin hummed a sweet sound as he released another breath.

As they sat there, Orion found it difficult to focus. Even with so much to do, he found himself wanting to watch Erin’s sleeping face.

He wanted to tell Erin what this meant to him, but he couldn’t find the words. 

It was something he would have to leave up to the Orion of tomorrow.


End file.
